


Mordred's Dirty Throne

by RHoldhous



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Mordred wants the throne at any cost, and it just so happens that her father's more than willing to comply, for a price. Correction: it just so happens that her "fathers" are ALL willing.





	Mordred's Dirty Throne

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

**warning: futa, anal**

"Is it that time of the week again?" Artoria said to herself. She sat on her throne, and watched as the short, armored form of Mordred burst through the entrance to her chambers, her sword bared.

"Father! I have come again, to claim the throne!"

Artoria sighed, and kneaded her forehead. Again and again, the knight came back, like a child begging for sweets, each time irresponsibly asking to be given the throne, or to be named successor, or to even be given Excalibur. She had always just gone along, humoring the knight with this or that quest, or challenging Mordred to complete impossible tasks.

All of which the young knight had accomplished, mind, which was a brow-raising feat in itself. In one way or another, Mordred had bested trials and quests with the same brutal panache and efficiency as Artoria herself. If one granted kinghood on that basis alone, then Mordred was well and truly qualified.

It was just that Artoria could never, under any circumstances, pass over the throne-just yet. She had a rule to uphold, a dominion to oversee, and a country to save. She felt Mordred would not be able to bear that burden; or rather, Artoria would rather prefer to bear the responsibilities all by herself.

"No," she then said.

"What? Why? I've gone through every single one of your damned tests!" the knight shouted from within her helmet. "Grant me the throne now!"

"No you haven't," Artoria said, steepling her mailed fingers together. "You have not completed every test. Yes... there is one final test you must do."

"What, go toss the Green Knight's backyard? Another Holy Grail? Steal another Roman legion?"

"I want you to..." Artoria smiled, as an idea came to her. "I'd like you to be able to impress me greatly.  _Me_ , personally, Mordred. And to do that..." She raised her hand, and summoned the few bits of magic she knew. It was no great sorcery as Merlin or Morgan could conjure, but it was something. And it would be the perfect test for the impetuous knight.

"You shall need to make me happy, Mordred," Artoria explained, as she finished the spell. A bright flash of light illuminated the chamber.

"And how the hell do I do that-what the, what's going on?" Mordred looked down at herself and saw that her armor had disappeared, along with her sword. She was only dressed in her red underclothes, which was designed to accommodate her slender frame. She then glanced around, and saw that father had disappeared.

In its place was a silent forest, with the wind whistling softly through the branches of the trees. No one seemed to be around.

"Here is your first test," came father's voice. Head whipping around, it took Mordred a while to figure out that the voice had been speaking directly to her head.

"Where are you, King?"

"I am here, but not as you know. However that does not make it any less 'me'. You must please 'me', and thus here is your first test."

" _Please_  her... What the hell does that mean..." Movement caught her eye from a nearby bush and she turned, warily (for she did not have her sword) towards it. What emerged from the bush was not an animal, but a person.

It wore a sleeveless coat of pure white, and a simple white dress; along with metal greaves and gauntlets, to indicate it was a soldier. Then Mordred saw her face, and instantly realized why it looked so familiar at first glance. This was Artoria as she was before becoming the King. Her face was as charming and innocent as a bud before bloom.

At this moment, her expression looked pained. Mordred rushed to her side, and said, "What's wrong?"

The young Artoria breathed heavily, while struggling to take off its gauntlets. Once it had, it quickly undid the leather clasps around its waist, causing much of the dress to fall to the ground, leaving only her immaculate trousers-and a distinct bulge that Artoria desperately pawed over.

The sound of ripping fabric followed, and the young King's humble weapon emerged, slowly stiffening in the cold air. Mordred watched the flesh stick swing and wobble, freed from the restraints of the tight pants. Artoria squealed, and began to touch and fondle her hardening meat.

The voice came back in her head, and said, "This is me, as I was before I took up the throne. It was torment, being surrounded by so many ways to stimulate my libido, that I had to take leave of my companions and rub one out out of sight many times in a row. I was always afraid of being discovered. Now then, you've seen what's wrong with 'me', now then, what shall you do, Mordred?"

"Do?" She sniffed, and wiped her hands on her trousers. "I've looked at enough young cocks to know what makes them snap to, and what makes 'em pop off."

"Oh? I didn't know you were already that much a slattern, Mordred." came Arturia's mocking voice.

Choosing to ignore that jab, Mordred fearlessly approached the young King. She spat on her palm, then wiped the spit on both hands. She met the young Artoria's wanton, lust-crazed eyes, framed within an innocent, fresh face. The sight made her loins stir, and something mean and crazy rose up in her mind.

"I can help ya with that," Mordred said, sitting close to the young King and pushing her hands away from the stiff cock.

"Wh-what are you doing?" came Artoria's weak, raspy voice.

"Leave it to me, just relax," Mordred cooed, enjoying the small squeaky sounds Artoria made when her hand closed on her hot flesh-pole. It was hard and girthy, exactly as what one could expect from a future king, and yet it had that youthful aura about it that was as a flower that had not yet yielded fruit. She made sure to thoroughly lubricate the entire length with her saliva, adding in several more spits to make sure the young king's entire length was adequately ready.

"Now, this might hurt, or it might feel real good," Mordred muttered, making sure to whisper right in the King's ear.

"I-I don't want it to hurt..." Artoria said, her eyes shining with embarassed tears. "But the way you're rubbing it now... it feels kind of nice? Maybe? Haah..!"

"It feels good? That's right, just keep on feeling good..." Feeling a certain rush, Mordred took hold of Artoria's shaft with both hands and began rubbing it up and down, from root to tip, making sure to press at just the right places. A rhythmic, wet, meaty sound began to echo loudly, accompanied by Artoria's shaky breaths. Even Mordred started breathing heavily as she got into it, squeezing and kneading the young King's great weapon.

"Stop! No! It feels... funny..." Artoria cried.

"Funny good? Or funny bad?" Mordred said, in-between breaths.

"Like something's... something's..!" Artoria breathed in, then wailed, her throat exploding with a loud keening bleat. The shaft pulsed beneath Morgan's hands, and from out of the tip burst forth powerful jets of white cream, which landed all over the ground in front. Some of it got onto Mordred's hands, and yet she still continued rubbing, using the cum as further lubricant.

"Ah... haaah... haaaah..."

"Did that please my King?" Mordred said shakily. She lifted her hands to her nose, and smelled the powerful, funky essence.

Face flushed a deep red, the young Artoria nodded silently, too ashamed to say anything more. Mordred noticed that even after cumming, the King's rod remained erect, with a thin line of semen still dripping from the tip.

"Good. Very good," came the voice of the older Artoria in Mordred's mind. "Now let us move on."

There was a bright flash, and when it was over Mordred saw she was seated at a different place, inside some sort of dark dungeon. Artoria was nowhere to be found.

"You have pleased my younger self, and though I would have liked you to guide her into the deepest reaches of your holes, Mordred, I shall leave that for later. Now, it is time for the next test. Here is my darker side renewed, a vengeful wraith born from a certain circumstance-and yet, it is undeniably 'me'. Do your best now."

The far door opened, and what entered was what appeared to be a dark and twisted version of her father. The King now wore an armor of jet black, her skin now pale as moonlight, her hair bleached of much of its golden color. Angry red veins coursed through most of its armor, giving it the appearance of a dread knight.

As Mordred watched, the new Artoria sneered, and with one snap of its hand its armor had disappeared, leaving it to wear a strange dress like that which the highborne ladies wore. It lifted up the hem of its skirt, and there, revealed, was the angry, stiff shaft, unsheathed, like a weapon about to strike.

"What, you want me to pop one off for you, too?" Mordred asked, moving to stand. Yet before she could, the dark Artoria had rushed forward, and given her a slap to the cheek with her dick. Shocked, Mordred could only watch as Artoria gripped her shoulders with the same might that wielded Excalibur, pinning her to the ground on her knees; while her long, burly penis danced in front of her eyes like a snake.

Then the dark Artoria said its first word, "Open."

Mordred raised her brow. She opened her mouth to say, "Wha-"

"Good enough."

Artoria's cock drove its way deep into her throat with one single, powerful thrust. Without even waiting for Mordred to get adjusted nor breathe, this Artoria proved to be as dark and unforgiving as it appeared when it started to violate Mordred's face. The sudden brutality of it all made Mordred a bit excited, contrary to what was expected, like she were fighting against a powerful foe. This Artoria had none of the reluctance and hesitation of the previous one, which it proved by drilling through her sloppy mouth at a merciless pace.

"Mr! Rrr!"

"Yeah... Take it... Take it you little whore... You little slut, bargaining your body away for a chance at nothing! To become nothing? You want the damned throne, you better be ready to handle this 'sword', you better be ready to be fucked hard."

The dark Artoria tangled its fingers into her hair and tugged fingerfuls as she pounded away, drawing rivers of Mordred's saliva out from her lips. Artoria attacked her with everything she had, and reveled in Mordred's pain and discomfort. As the cock was long enough to reach a very long distance, Mordred's throat tightly gripped around the invading shaft.

Mordred lost control of herself as she had with the saliva in her tight gullet. Her whole mouth became a fountain of drool as it began to drip and drop all over her own body. As Artoria's cock slid hard and fast over her tongue, bulging her cheeks outward, all Mordred could do was take it and hope for the best to endure Artoria's relentless, harsh thrusting. To be used in this way, a knight reduced to have her mouth used as a receptacle of the King's lust broke something within Mordred-though Mordred was sure it was nothing she really missed.

Mordred clung to Artoria's hips like a rock in a windy storm. The desperation seemed to please the dark Artoria, whose shaft began to rumble and pulse inside Mordred's mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Good!"

"Mrrrghh!"

Artoria thrust into her throat up to the base of her long, fat cock, and then cum burst from the tip, shooting a full load right down Mordred's gullet. Mordred whined and struggled for breath as Artoria pinned her close, uncaring for how harsh she'd thoroughly defiled Mordred's mouth. And now her thick, syrupy semen swam in Mordred's guts as load after load burst from the tip of her cock. Mordred's eyes swam as she tasted her father's seed on her tongue. When the girl-cock withdrew from her lips with a loud, resplendent smack, Artoria took care to seize her chin, open her mouth wide and tilt her head up, just so she could peer into her mouth.

"Stick your tongue out."

Mordred did as she was ordered, and showed Artoria the small marks of white cum drizzled on her tongue, and also marked along the back of her mouth all the way to her throat. "Hn. Nicely planted. If our guts could carry babes, you'd be pregnant, eh, little whore?"

"Huh?" Mordred said dumbly. "P-pregnant...?" The thought of being pregnant, of being turned into a useless lump of flesh only fit to birth out squawling babes repulsed her; and yet there was a small, inconsequential part that seemed to flush at the thought of being impregnated by a strong, vigorous being; and there was no less an example of that than the King herself.

"Oh, gods, why not?" Artoria said, pushing Mordred to the ground. She loomed over the knight. "I've half a mind to-"

"No," said the voice of Artoria, her Artoria, in her mind. "Not yet." The room, and the black Artoria, disappeared in a flash of light. "That was well-handled, Mordred. First you were the attacker, and now you're the receiver. Now let us see how you handle-"

The voice trailed off, as a new area bloomed in Mordred's eyes. It was now someone's bedroom, wide and sumptuous. Dim, romantic candlelight illuminated the room, while the scent of something sweet and floral wafted through the air.

"For your next test, the stakes are raised. Now you have not one, but two Artorias to manage."

"Pardon?"

The double doors opened, and from out of them emerged two figures of perfection. Mordred's jaw dropped open when she saw the two voluptuous ladies sashay towards her.

From afar their figures seemed perfectly identical to the other. They both seemed to be older versions of the Artoria she'd known, who each had fully grown into big-breasted, wide-hipped and thick-legged buxom women with sultry lips. Add in the impression of a king, and the two projected an aura of utter domination. And so, it wasn't just their heights that made Mordred feel so small, it was also their superior demeanor, as of two, bewitching predators stalking through the jungle.

The first one wore blue small-clothes, and had the same skintone and hair as the normal King whom Mordred was used to. The other mirror image had the same coloring as the recent dark Artoria, with pale skin and bleached hair.

"These are the images of 'me' that has grown free from the vigors of certain magics. The dark one must be familiar, but it is the same type of existence as the Artoria who fucked your pretty little mouth. As you can see, they each have certain 'assets' they've acquired that's different from mine. Regardless of their appearance, Mordred, they are still 'me'. Do your best to service two of them now."

The two circled around Morgan, eyeing her like a piece of meat. "Not bad," said the dark, tall Artoria. "A little more fat and she'd be perfect. But for now, she has the peppiness of youth."

"Don't look so scared, child," said the other Artoria. "After all, you do know what to expect, don't you?" The two of them drew closer, and their twin forms completely smothered Mordred between them. Her face was inexplicably buried between the dark one's breasts, while the other pressed her breasts on her back. As one, their hands began to wander all over Mordred's body, unbuckling straps and unlacing the various hooks on her clothes, until everything she wore pooled around her feet, leaving her completely naked. The sight of her nakedness seemed to excite them both, as she could feel the formidable, throbbing lumps on their crotches press against her waist, like two hot bombs ready to blow.

Now she was at their complete mercy, which now took to exploring every corner of her body. The two were brazen and aggressive with their wandering hands.

The blue one licked her nape. "Mm... let me have a taste of you-"

"Hey, stop, where are you touch-"

"Ah, she's kind of wet. Here we are."

"Whoa, wow, shit, stop, ugh! Haah!" Before she could stop the dark one from touching her unveiled pussy, the other seized her arms, raised them above her head and held them together. The blue one was strong, and so Mordred could not escape her grip, even as the dark one pulled her legs apart, laid one leg on her own shoulder, and stuck her fingers both in her pussy and asshole.

"Hey, what's the fucking idea!" Mordred shouted, her cheeks turning red at the sheer, brazenness of it all. Still, she could do nothing being strung up like this. Soon she had no choice but to ease into the comfort of their wandering hands.

It didn't take long for Mordred to get wet from the dark one's rapid strumming on her clit, and the blue one tweaking her nipples while raining kisses all over her neck and back. They used the lubrication to ease her asshole open-one, two, then three fingers. When Mordred came, the dark one lathered her fluids all over her body. The blue one then dipped her fingers onto the stuff and stuck those into Mordred's mouth. She made a frustrated grunt at being forced to taste her own quim, while also riding on never-ending clouds of pleasure.

After a while, Mordred literally trembled from head to toe like a small animal caught in a devious trap. It was then that they finally shared a kiss with her, their mouths taking turns dominating hers while the other licked and sucked on different parts of her face. She admitted to feeling a flutter in her chest at being serviced by the two buxom Kings, and this somehow made it easier for her to accept what they wanted to do next.

Out came their cocks, and they were just as magnificent as all the others. In fact, Mordred even feared their sight now, as there were two of them instead of one. Two "swords" and only one of her-how on earth would she be able to handle it? The dark one turned her around, grabbed her ass, then impaled her wet pussy without preamble. Mordred cried out, eyes filling with tears at the sudden invasion; the blue one, seizing the opportunity, rammed her cock through her open mouth. The duo effectively locked her tight like an animal about to be roasted on a spit. And then, as one, they began thrusting into the hapless Mordred, with her body just hanging there helplessly, inexplicably only being held up by their dicks.

Mordred was used to the cock plowing her throat-having only just experienced one brutal facefucking. It was the added simultaneous plumbing of her vaginal tunnel that proved difficult. The pleasure at having her face stuffed with inches of scorching girlcock caused her pussy to wrap tight around the dark one's girthy cock, making her moan and pump her even faster, causing loud, fleshy slaps against her ass; the pleasure of the frantic fucking in turn made Mordred moan around the shaft in her mouth, which in turn inflamed the blue one, who thrust into her even faster. The push and pull of their opposite motions could only grow faster and faster, and Mordred received it all.

When their cocks exploded, again at the same time, fresh, liquid heat filled her from opposite ends. The blue one shot her cum straight through her throat and into her guts, while the dark one pumped her pussy full to overflowing. The blue one quickly withdrew, before shooting a rope of cum straight onto her mouth, glazing the inside with the dripping white slime. The dark one dropped her hips and hooked her arms under her armpits to raise her up.

"Mmm... that was wonderful," said the dark one.

"Indeed," said the blue one. "And you didn't even break. You're good, little one."

"Ahhh... haaah... haaah... *smack*!" They surprised her yet again when they leaned in for what she thought was a kiss. But the black one stuck her tongue inside her mouth, then sucked the cum within it onto the tongue. She withdrew, then turned to kiss the blue one. Mordred saw a wad of cum move from tongue to tongue, before the blue one turned and kissed Mordred, who then felt something sweet and salty pressed onto her mouth from the blue one's tongue. She felt the dark one swipe a dollop of cum from between her legs, and dipped the combined juices into Mordred's mouth.

Now it was a combined amalgamation of all their juices and fluids inside her mouth, which Mordred almost swallowed, before the dark one once again stuck her tongue inside her and danced around her tongue to gather the wad of fluids. Mordred's mouth made a lewd "O" shape as the cum was suctioned from her mouth. Then the dark one exchanged the cum with the blue one, then the blue passed it to her. In this way they passed the cum around in their mouths for quite some time, until their mouths became slick and stinky with it. The blue one then made Mordred's mouth open, her tongue flailing out helplessly, only to be captured between their lips. Mordred experienced a powerful pleasure as the other tongues caressed hers, stimulating her with the tastes of their combined juices as they shared the last trickle of cum upon their tongue, their combined saliva dripping down in rivulets from their writhing, bridged tongues to the floor without their notice.

The dark one slurped, once the sexy three-way concluded. "That was a good interlude. Now onto the next."

"Huh? But isn't this the end-no. No. No, wait, there's more?" Mordred's wail was well-founded: the two had sandwiched her between their bodies, and had lined up their cocks to be ready to impale upward-one into her pussy, and the other aimed at her asshole. The two spread her legs as wide as they were able between them, before they each claimed a kiss on Mordred's neck.

"What, did you think we were going to take turns?"

"P-Please let me-ah... haaahn!"

Altogether, they hauled her down onto their big, meaty cocks, the blue one now taking her turn with her sloppy, used pussy; while the black one now ventured into the virginal territory of her asshole. When the blue one was fully hilted into her, her cock encased in Morgan's writhing flesh, she just stayed there for a while, filling her with the heat of her arousal as the black one's cock slowly speared through the rings of her rectum. By the time both were able to fully plunge into her up to the base of their cocks, Mordred felt the slightly uncomfortable sensation of her lower region being stuffed to full, her legs hanging in the air, as both her buxom daddies plugged up her holes and held her up between their bewitching bodies with their girl-meat.

"Ooh... shit... damn... damn..." Mordred whined, holding on to their shoulders as her legs flailed about, feeling like she were on the edge of a cliff. They comforted her with a few warm kisses on her face. Each took a nipple and licked, causing her lower holes to contract even harder around her fathers' penises from the sweet thrill that brought.

Then, they began to move, pounding upwards into her. Each thrust drilled into her completely, making her head jerk up. And with the way they smoothly alternated their great thrusts, Mordred's body began to rock upward almost twice in a single second. They worked in tandem, each aggressively seeking their own high using Mordred's body as a catalyst. The blue Artoria moved at a steady grinding pace, making sure to thoroughly dig into the folds of Mordred's cunt and stimulate every single one of her pleasure points within. The black one moved a tad slower, but only just-when she pulled back, it was to completely withdraw her dick until just the glans was stuck inside the sphincter, then she would push upward again up to the hilt. The effect on Mordred was a consistent drilling of her backdoor, each pull down drawing a sweet, sinful shudder from the nerves on her ass; each complete push up making her asscheeks ripple outward. Together, the two differing, alternating thrusts into her left Mordred a mindless, moaning wreck, as they bred the slender knight in earnest.

"Ahh... Oohh... Haahhh... Haaah...!" Only those wordless moans left Mordred's throat.

"Oh look at that. I think she has broken," said the blue Artoria. Her tongue lapped up sweat from her earlobes.

"Can you blame her? She's having the time of her life," said the black Artoria, who sucked and lapped at her armpit. She slapped Mordred's asscheeks, making her squeak, then gripped them hard as her assfucking pace quickened. The sensations assaulting Mordred intensified as they used their hands and mouths to attack all over her upper body. It was enough to just let go of it, to surrender her body and mind to the two Artorias who had her pinned so completely there could have never been an escape from this hell of pleasure. Their bodies shimmered from their combined heat, as sweat covered every inch of their bodies.

The dual sex reached its peak, and she came hard, her two holes squirming like mad. At the same time, the two strong cocks exploded once again: two sets of cum now swirling around in her womb, while her bowels were filled with that same hot essence. The unexpected feeling of warmth brought on a new set of sensations to her, which made her holes tighten even further, like she wanted to wring the cocks of everything they had.

"Urgh..!"

"Hells, she's... oh!"

She heard the two cry out and shudder with pleasure through a haze of white. So lost was Mordred to the combined sensations that she could no longer even think straight. She only dimly felt them withdraw their cocks fully from within her.

"Another round..?" someone said.

"Why not?"

Mordred tried to utter a word of protest, but all that came out from her mouth was spit flavored by semen. She felt them haul her body somewhere, and then felt her body lying down on top of one of the Artorias, her head nestled in the valley of someone's breasts. From that point on, she never knew nor cared what they did to her. And so the two Artorias began using her body like it was their own favorite cumrag.

They stuck their dicks inside her pussy at the same time-and for a moment Mordred could dimly hear the two cry out in pleasure as they began stimulating the other's dick directly, all within Mordred's beleaguered birth-hole. When they came, it almost seemed to make Mordred's poor belly bulge out, as their combined cum added to what was still inside.

They mentioned something about a "winner" or "loser". Whoever that was, they did have another contest to determine the "winner" by pushing their cocks next into Mordred's bung-hole. Uncaring for Mordred's state, they each speared her loosened hole together, as Mordred seethed from the combined feeling of pain and pleasure. Her guts were then painted white with their thick and potent seed. It was there that Mordred finally lost consciousness.

She floated on a white field of bliss for what seemed like an eternity. It was as if she was freed from the shackles of obligation, from the memories of the mindless, savage sex she'd been subjected to. After a while, consciousness returned to her, and from the depths came a voice.

"There now, that's alright. You did a good job so far. Now, rest for a while, and when you're ready, I shall be here."

Mordred eased open her eyes and found herself lying on a bed. The two buxom Artorias had disappeared-and there, sitting on the same bed, was the King, Artoria, the one who'd just spoken to her, the Artoria she knew the most. Her eyes were soft and kind. She wore plain white smallclothes, and her hair had been unbound from its bun.

"Hello there," Artoria said. "I must admit that those two managed to become a significant obstacle to you. But I trust you're still committed to this course?"

Mordred sneered, and spat out cum-flavored gob. She didn't care that it stained the King's own bed. "Heh. That was nothing. What's next? Some other version of you? Maybe a version of you that's a guy?"

The King leaned down, and managed to surprise Mordred by kissing her full on the lips. She guided Mordred's hand to the lump forming on her crotch. "It's me."

Artoria drew Mordred to herself, and pressed her warm body next to hers. Mordred had to admit that after the raucous sex from the previous ones, this gentle approach was actually a welcome improvement. The two wasted no time in interlocking their tongues, and Artoria didn't seem to mind the leftover taste of cum inside Mordred's mouth. Eventually, Mordred eased in, relaxing into her father's embrace. She played with the other's tongue playfully, dancing and rolling around the organ until both their lips dripped with spit.

Artoria next tweaked and fondled Mordred's nipples, before lathering it with their spit. She removed her clothes, and Mordred beheld the King's simple beauty, normally hidden behind so much strictness and severity. Her bust was just as modest as hers, and the King rubbed her own onto Mordred's, eliciting a lip-biting squeal from Mordred, who delighted in the tingling sensation of their two nipples rolling around each other. Then Artoria went back to kissing her, and they spent yet more time making out and being frisky with their hands.

The King made a pleased sound when Mordred reached down to fondle her hot, stiffening girlcock. Mordred fished it out from her clothes, then began to caress all around the shaft. Artoria responded by dipping her fingers over the entrance of Mordred's well-used cunt. Together they started pleasing each other's genitals, as their wordless groans of pleasure mounted.

They moved on, and each acted as if they were intimately aware of what the other wanted. Artoria turned to face the other way, bringing her face directly over Mordred's slit; and then laid her hot, turgid pecker hovering right over Mordred's face. The raw scent of the King's girlcock sent Mordred's head spinning, and she pressed her lips against the tip reverently. Artoria in turn leaned down and closed her mouth over her pussy lips. She wasted no time in sucked on Mordred's hood, as her tongue flickered out to tease the rest of her tingling mound.

Mordred took the King's dangling thick meat, and pointed it downward towards her lips, like she were priming a cow's tits. Then she swallowed, as far as she was able to fit into her mouth. At her coaxing, her father pressed her hips downward, slowly thrusting her entire length into Mordred's mouth. Salivating profusely, Mordred started lovingly lathering the King's hot shaft with her tongue, licking all over its surface like it was a particularly sweet fruit. The King's member twitched and moved, responding favorably to Mordred's service.

They wrapped their naked bodies closer around each other, their legs intertwining around the other's head. They each treated the other's respective sex like it was a precious feast. Mordred's mouth puckered as she sucked and nursed on the King's long meat; she found herself getting drawn more and more into her devoted service, and was pleased to see her father reciprocate. Artoria spread her velvet folds wide and made broad strokes of her tongue all over her slit, lapping up the sensual juices that leaked generously from her steamy cunt.

Finally, Artoria stood up, before Mordred could reach her peak, and turned around to plant a quim-dripping kiss on Mordred's lips. Then, she moved above her, using her knees to spread Mordred's legs wide, and laying her blazing erection right over Mordred's navel. Mordred looked down anxiously and bit her lip. She'd had no choice when it had come to the buxom Artorias fucking her loose, yet now she waited on her father's next action with bated breath.

Artoria bent down, her eyes piercing into Mordred's. "I'm going to breed you, Mordred."

"Wha-? Breed?" Confused, Mordred could only stare at the King's determined gaze, overpowered by the icy determination contained therein. The King traced her cock all around her bellybutton. She raised Mordred's knees until they were level with her elbows, and locked them on her shoulders. Mordred felt exposed, more than she'd ever been.

"I'm going to mess up your insides, I'm going to fill you with my seed, and you're going to take it like a good, obedient knight. You're gonna bear my heir, Mordred, and then you shall finally be worthy of the throne. Is that something you want?"

Mordred was already too aroused to think straight. "I- Yes. Give it (the throne) to me. It's mine!"

Artoria nodded, her eyes happy. "Well answered."

With the way she'd been filled thoroughly before, there was no way this Artoria wouldn't be able to accomplish the same thing. The King speared in hard and fast, grinding her way into Mordred's exposed cunt. Her supple flesh quivered and rippled with every thrust; their hips making obscene, meaty sounds. They locked their tongues together, trapped each other in a constant duel of their mouths as Artoria's rhythm steadily went up.

Her father seemed to know how and where to please her cunt, and so Mordred's pleasure continued to mount as their lovemaking went on.

"Haah... ahhh... ahhh... oh god... you're so... you're so... father you're so..."

"Hmp! Hng! Kh! Yes... Tighter, whore. Get that cute, little womb ready."

"Father! Father!"

Mordred clenched her fingers hard around her father's own. Artoria's strength was not to be underestimated, as she tightened around Mordred's hand too, pinning them down on the bed. Mordred squirmed and bucked, her insides wriggling around her father's meat-stick as her peak approached, as surely as the sun rose. Their entwined crotches were a slushy, hazy mess as they clambered ever upward. Sensing it coming, Mordred opened her mouth, her lips puckering, her tongue lolling out in the air. Uttering one final cry, Artoria captured that tongue in hers, mashing their faces together, their slick, sweaty bodies undulating against each other like some sea creature as their peak crashed.

They screamed into each other's mouth as stars bloomed in Mordred's eyes. Artoria's cock pushed to the very entrance of her womb and burst forth a powerful stream of cum, thick virile seed blasted directly into a fecund womb.

Mordred gasped and wheezed; Artoria hissed through clenched teeth as their sex tried their very best to please the other. Mordred's hot folds attempted to wring as much from the King as it could, while Artoria's cock pulsed near endlessly, breeding the willing knight until her holes were filled to overflowing.

Eventually, the intense peak faded, and Artoria collapsed over Mordred, pinning her warm body against hers. A few weak shots of cum still pulsed from her cock. In that moment, Mordred felt satisfied, as if she'd finally overcome some dangerous hurdle and finally accomplished her quest.

"Well done," Artoria said. She wiggled her hips, and her penis stirred inside Mordred.

"Then, is that everything? Am I finally worthy now?" Mordred asked, her expression hopeful.

Artoria giggled. "Well... not just yet." She grabbed Mordred's shoulders, then shifted her until she was lying over the King, with her pussy still stuffed with royal cock. Mordred's initial shock faded, turning into confusion.

The King waved her hands, and Mordred felt several presences materialize in the room. Mordred's surprise returned, as she saw all the other Artorias standing there on the bed, their hands rubbing their erect cocks idly, with the tips pointed right to her.

"It's still too early to celebrate," said the blue buxom Artoria.

"I want to fuck her mouth next," said the dark, big-breasted Artoria.

"Um... um... Can I..." the young Artoria said shyly, pointing her cock in the direction of Mordred's puckered asshole.

"Why not?" said the other black Artoria. "We're going to be shoving it up every one of her holes before the night's over."

"We shall all be indulging in a wonderful feast. You shall be swimming in the King's cum soon enough, Mordred," said the original Artoria, patting the knight's head. Mordred quivered, like an animal trapped in a predator's jaw. The girlcocks approached, and Mordred felt a chill of foreboding come through her. Each Artoria crawled onto the bed. One hovered just outside her asshole, and two claimed a hand each. The last Artoria turned Mordred's head her way, and teased her nose with her fresh, raw stiffness.

Mordred could only whimper, as the gangbang began in earnest.

* * *

Days later, the whole Court opened to a most remarkable sight.

The King sat on the throne. Sitting on her lap, her asshole plugged completely by the King's massive cock, was the knight formerly known as Mordred, smiling widely, the entirety of her slender body covered with a mess of funky-smelling white cream. Around the throne were mirror images of the King, their eyes turned proudly and lustfully towards the knight bouncing happily on the King's cock.

It could not be denied that for her efforts Mordred had been rewarded handsomely-now she was able to sit on the throne she'd desired for a long time.

* * *

**An anonymous commission, thank you.**

**If you'd like to commission a story, feel free to message me on "The Ruff Pusher" at fanfiction.net, or on my tumblr, theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


End file.
